New York Bound
by AllenFair
Summary: Several months after their school reunion Santana and Quinn are on a train bound for New York. Sequel to Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Quinn (POV)** _ **Flashback**_

 _The bubbling of the coffee machine lulls me back into a light slumber at the counter as I wait for it to brew. I hadn't realized how much I missed having an actual kitchen until Santana moved to New Haven. Instant coffee had nothing on coffee that's actually been brewed._

 _Emily, my roommate, had a French press, but I never did get how to use it with out ending up with half the grounds in my cup. I hear the machine beep signaling its end and I reach up for a cup. I desperately needed to get Santana more dishes. Having two plates, two mugs, and two glasses was not enough. Santana always just shrugged whenever I brought up her lack of dishes not particularly bothered by the fact._

 _Just as I bring the steaming mug up to my lips my vision is surrounded by raven hair and my nostrils filled with the scent of vanilla, and suddenly my hands are empty. I frown as a chuckle reaches my ear. An arm wraps tightly around my waist and a light kiss pressed against my cheek._

 _I can feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards and a hand push lightly up and under my baggy t-shirt. I sharply push the hand down and turn to see Santana smiling at me while sipping my coffee._

" _San," I start warningly and she rolls her eyes placing the mug on the counter behind me. "Down tiger." She teases, "It's all yours. I gotta go…have to count inventory." She says adjusting her bag on her shoulder before kissing me lightly. Before I can even respond she's out the door._

 _A smile breaks out on my face, and I can feel my stomach flutter in happiness._

 **Present Day**

The train is supposed to be temperature controlled, but the chill of the morning is invading the cabin through the open doors. Excited chatter fills the space around her.

 _Click. Click. Click._ "Tickets, please." A voice says a few rows down. The doors are starting to close as people finish piling their bags into the compartments around them.

 _Click. Click. Click._ Feet shuffle and another "Tickets, please." invades my ears.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I sigh closing the book on my lap before turning to my companion. Her head is angled down and her raven hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her face is angled away from me, but I can see her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Her fingers are drumming to whatever beat is pounding into her ears.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I watch thin tan fingers tap rhythmically on the arm rest next to he.*

"Tickets, please." A voice says right next to her causing both of her and her companion to jump. The body next to me freezes and I can almost hear all the possible escape routes run through her head. I grab the hand next to me and hand over two tickets. _Click. Click._ "Thank you." The conductor says. As he stars to shuffle away Santana finally looks over at me, and I give her a small smile. Her leg has already started to bounce with nervous energy now that I have trapped her hand.

"Relax, baby." I say softly. Santana exhales a shaky breathe and nods slightly. The train lurches forward as the click of the conductors hole punch moves farther and farther away from us. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on Santana's cheek before turning back to her book, Santana's hand still in hers.

Views of Boston start to blur as the train picks up speed as they start to speed forward, New York bound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana POV**

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_ _ **Sigh**_ _._

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_ _ **Sigh**_ _._

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_ _ **Sigh**_ _._

Quinn sits next to me the latest bestseller in her hand. Her legs are crossed, and I see her left foot moving up and down. It's a sign.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump…_ _ **Sigh**_ _._

A sign that my beautiful, perfect wife is annoyed. Annoyed at me.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I don't need to see her foot though to know how my anxious tapping is affecting her. Out of the corner of my eye I've been watching her, and Quinn… Quinn has not turned a single page of that bestseller for the last hour. Through the gaps of her hair I can see she has been glaring down at the same sentence for at least half an hour. Perfectly still she waits.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I wait for the sigh that comes next, but it never does. Quinn's patience already worn thin stressing about the upcoming weekend has finally broken. A hissed, "Santana!" comes out of her pretty mouth, and I turn my head to see her beautiful hazel eyes narrowed in a glare directed at me.

I give her a sheepish smile. I know I've been annoying her for the past two hours. Hell, I've been annoying everyone within a three row radius of us for the last two hours. Quinn's glare falters at my smile.

Her left hand lifts up the front cover of her book as her right hand slips in her book mark, and with a quite 'thump' it falls closed. I watch as my wife let's her head fall back onto the headrest of her seat and then…the sigh I had been waiting for escapes, her nostrils flaring at the action.

"Baby," she starts and I can her the exasperation in her voice, "I know your nervous." Hazel eyes snap back to me at the snort I let out at this. I gulp a bit at the fire dancing in beautiful green.

"Sorry." I mumble and that seems to appease her enough to once again ease off the glare. "We just saw both Rachel and Kurt a few months ago," Quinn continues and I fidget, "and I know you've been texting with both of them off and on since we've left Lima." she gives me a pointed look as she says this. My fingers twitch.

I try… I swear I try, but I just can't help myself. It's a quirk I have, and I know Quinn hates it. _Thump._

Quinn's hand shoots out of her lap, and for a split second I think she might slap me. I close my eyes bracing for the impact. Quinn hasn't slapped me since that Thanksgiving over a decade ago. Something about being on this train heading back to New York makes me think I'm 19 again, and Quinn would definitely slap 19 year old me.

Instead of a sting I feel finger tips ghost across my arm before gripping my wrist. Quinn slides her hand into to mine. She laces our fingers together and I shake my head, "Sorry." I croak out. Peaking open an eye I see her give me a small smile.

"I know your anxious, San, but you aren't 19 anymore." Quinn says quietly giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I take a deep breathe trying to focus on the warm feeling of Quinn's hand in my own. "Rachel and Kurt aren't 19 anymore either." she continues on.

"It's not… it's not just that." I mutter and I see Quinn turn her head to look at me straight on and I take another deep breathe, "At least in Lima we had somewhere to escape too. We weren't surrounded by the gleeks 24/7." Quinn hums in agreement nodding slightly. "I know we aren't 19 anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel that way when I'm around them. Lord knows Rachel and I can't go more than a few hours with out sniping at each other, and now…" I trail off. I don't need to finish my thoughts though Quinn is already nodding.

"And now you won't have anywhere to escape to if things go sideways." My wife finishes for me and I glance back at her. I hum again and she leans forward to give me a gentle kiss. My frayed nerve endings start to settle with her gentle affection. "You forget though, baby, you have something now that you didn't have back then." Quinn says her voice gentle and calm.

"Maturity?" you ask pausing before suddenly revising your answer, "Impulse control?" Quinn laughs at that before nudging your shoulder with hers, "Me, you goon." she chuckles, "We're a team, partners, I have you no matter what." I smile at her.

I know she's right. Quinn usually is. I know, I know with Quinn next to me I can take on anything, even a band of musical nerds. I don't respond only tighten my grip on the hand in mine. I don't let go of her hand even as Quinn flips her book back open balancing it carefully on her lap to continue her reading.

I keep her hand in mine switching out my drumming to play gently with her lithe fingers allowing her to tether me to the calm being around Quinn has always brought me. Slowly, I relax into my seat, my nervous energy seeping slowly from my body. By the time to train starts to slow pulling into Grand Central station I have fully relaxed back into my seat, and have even started to fall in and out of sleep.

I can see Quinn perk up as we pull in, her eyes drawn upwards to the vaulted ceilings, but I look out into the crowd. Excitement has now replaced the anxious energy that had plagued me earlier as I eagerly look out in the crowd for Rachel's familiar face.


End file.
